Pasta o leczo
Bądź mną, Anon lvl 28. Odkąd pamiętam mój stary był fanatykiem leczo. Odkąd kurwa pamiętam tylko to gotował. Zaczęło się niewinnie, jakoś za komuny jak pojechali z matką i starszym bratem na Węgry. Tak mu kurwa posmakowało, że zajebał cały garnek miejscowemu Makłowiczowi i wpierdolił razem z matką i bratem do malucha, po czym zaczął spierdalać. Do dziś matka opowiada jak w bananem na ryju wpierdalał chochla za chochlą aż sraki dostał. Kurwa, komuna jak chuj, stacji nie ma i co kawałek zatrzymywał się w krzakach i srał na pomarańczowo. Ale wpierdalał bez opamiętania aż się skończyło. Wyjebał ten garnek i mówi: „Grażyna, jutro robimy leczo na obiad!” Stara panika w oczach, brat zaczął płakać. Po powrocie do domu polazł na rynek w poszukiwaniu papryki. Chuj nakupował ze 30 kilo, przytargał kocioł do weków i wstawił na gazówkę. Jaki był wkurwiony, bo akurat remont instalacji w bloku mieliśmy! Pobiegł do monterów i zaczął ich napierdalać chochlą, aż go milicja na 24 zamknęła. Teraz kurwa wszem i wobec opowiada jak on to za komuny nie siedział za wolność kraju. Chuja prawda. Siedział za leczo. Jebany teraz potrafi stać nad garem cztery godziny i wysyłać mnie dwa razy dziennie po paprykę do sklepu, bo sam za zakaz wstępu. Ekspedientka na mój widok wypierdala z magazynu bez słowa worek z papryką. Tachaj to kurwa na trzecie piętro bez windy. Raz chciałem się wykąpać to kurwa „Nie teraz kurwa, bo się papryka moczy!”. Noszkurwa, żeby we własnym domu nie można się było umyć! Jebany potrafi stać nad garem i do siebie gadać „Ale bym sobie leczo zjadł!”. Potrafi zajebać cały zamrażalnik tym gównem. Za dzieciaka na wielkanoc kazał nam iść szukać prezentów od zajączka pod blokiem i kurwa co znalazłem pod krzakiem? Słoik leczo kurwa! Super kurwa prezent. Pomijam fakt, że słoik był ciepły, a stary mi go zajebał i wpierdolił na śniadanie. Z resztą on nic innego nie wpierdala. Kiedyś chciałem sobie lody zeżreć. Stary oczywiście maczał w tym palce i zrobił lody z leczo! Kurwa, wyobraźcie sobie leczo na patyku! Raz przejebał z solą i pieprzem, bo mu opakowanie do gara wpadło. I tak to kurwa zeżarł. 15 litrów w dwa dni, czaicie?! Żarł i srał leczo. Brat mu powiedział, żeby sobie rurę z dupy do mordy zamontował, bo się wkurwił na niego. Ojciec okładał go workiem z papryką, a potem lamentował że 20 kilo do wyjebania przez niego! Wigilia, święta, stypy tylko kurwa leczo na obiad! Goście już do nas nie przychodzą, bo kto to kurwa będzie wódkę leczo zagryzał. Raz w Krakowie na wycieczce ze starymi chciałem iść do makdonalda, to on „gdzie te kurwa chemje będziesz żarł, tatuś nagotował dobre jedzonko” i zdejmuje termos wojskowy z pleców na środku Rynku. Matka w torbie na szczęście dwa bochenki chleba miała przygotowane na tę okazję. Siara przed kolegami, bo jak mnie w podbazie na wycieczkę do Biskupina wysyłali, to stary przytargał przyczepkę z beczka od kapusty kiszonej pełnej oczywiście kurwa leczo! „Zjedz sobie, bo cały dzień będziecie chodzili!” Potrafi całego świniaka wjebać zamiast kiełbasy do tego chujstwa. Bo niby taniej. A właśnie, kupił sobie kocioł elektryczny na 500 litrów i wstawił do suszarni w bloku. Administracja już olewa sąsiadów, że ma go stamtąd wyjebać. Poddali się po 70 wezwaniu. Teraz zamawia paprykę z gospodarstwa. Hurtowo. Matka płacze, że przez to jego leczo nie ma na nic innego kasy. Więc wymyślił, że zrobi bar w którym będzie leczo tylko. Na gęsto, na rzadko, na srako i owako! Ojciec jak tylko mógł kombinował kasę na nowy interes. Po wizycie w kilku bankach, w których z resztą stwierdzili, że jest niedojebany mózgowo siedział przez tydzień wkurwiony i kminił. Tak kurwa kminił, że w sobotę o 4 nad ranem wyjebał z zaanektowanej suszarni krzycząc coś o Węgrach. A właśnie, w suszarni odcięli mu prąd po pół roku, więc tylko teraz przesiadywał tam i przytulał kocioł. Znowu gotował w domu nakurwiając rachunek za gaz. Strasznie bóldupił jak te z administracji nic nie rozumiejo i tylko żerujo na czynszach. W sumie kurwy mogły mu ten prąd zostawić, bo znowu cała chałupa jebie. Wrócił do domu z furią w oczach, że kurwy nie chciały mu biletu sprzedać na polskiego busa z bagażem w postaci kotła 500 litrów! W końcu u wujka, który w budowlance robi wyżebrał busa, którym to na Węgry pojedzie. Napierdalał o swojej wizji interesu cały kurwa dzień napierdalając nożem papryki w łazience naprzemian stojąc w kuchni przy garze. Machał w nim jak kurwa na speedzie! Aż mu się oczy świeciły. Następnego dnia podjechał wujas, a ten mu kurwa kazał wpierdolić ten kocioł na pakę. Strasznie się pożarli, bo chciał jeszcze od niego na paliwo wyżebrać. Cebula mocno. Zaczęli się napierdalać w tej suszarni, aż matka musiała ich rozdzielić. Stary z limem pod okiem zwiesił pizde i lamentował. Wujas zabrał busa i tyle go widzieliśmy. Skłócony jest strasznie z ojcem. W sumie mu się nie dziwie. Stary wjebał na uspokojenie cały gar, oczywiście nie przemieszanego leczo, które od spodu się zdążyło przypalić. Darł przy tym pizdę na nas, że nie pilnowaliśmy. Jebie mnie to. Tym razem uderzył do jakiegoś kolegi z pracy, ale ten tylko miał osobówkę. Kurwił ojciec, ale chuj, załadował gar 15 litrów do bagażnika i pojechali. Było pięć dni spokoju w domu. Wrócił zajeżdżając pod dom jakąś ciężarówką z jakimś sprzętem i krzyczał „Grażyna, zwalniam się z roboty! Znalazłem kurwa inwestora na Węgrzech!”. Kurwa, tego już było za wiele. Z ciężarówki wysiadł jakiś koleś w wieku ojca i zaczął napierdalać jakieś byszy ryszy kysze leczo eżgdar. Za chuja nie wiedziałem o co mu chodzi. Stary też nie, ale cieszył się jak dziecko. Podobno na wyjeździe molestował jakiegos tłumacza, który mając go dość zgodził się na tłumaczenie rozmowy o interesie. Po tygodniu ponownego gotowania i wpierdalania leczo kupili przy wylotówce z miasta jakąś ruderę do remontu. Stary podniecony na maksa spuszczał się nad wizją zarobienia kokosów na leczo. Chuj, niech mu się wiedzie. Ja miałem tego dość i podjąłem decyzję o wyprowadzce. Matka wkurwiona na mnie, stary jeszcze bardziej, bo kto mu kurwa będzie pomagał. Kazałem mu spierdalać i zatrudnić kogoś. Po remoncie ruszyli. Na początku napierdalał od rana do nocy przy tym swoim kotle 500 litrów i sprzedawał, ale nie wyrabiał. Jaki wkurwiony był, że musiał zatrudnić osobę do pomocy. Biedny człowiek, nie wiedział na co się pisze. Co rusz kurwa zjebe od starego dostawał, że źle gotujo to leczo, że on inaczej, że chuj go jasny strzeli. W międzyczasie zdążyłem się wyprowadzić 50km od domu. Ale to niestety nie koniec przygody.Minęło kilka tygodni odkąd mnie nie ma w domu. Dzwonię co dzień do matki, ta w sumie już nie taka wkurwiona, bo starego w domu całe dnie nie ma, interes nawet idzie. Coś mi gada, ze stary ochujał, bo te ludzie leczo żro jak pojebane i będzie jakąś fabrykę stawiać z tym Węgrem. Chuj, dobrze, że w tym się stary odnalazł. Może to i lepiej. Nie, nie było lepiej. Staremu odkurwiło do tego stopnia, że postanowił pierdolnąc sobie gar największy kurwa na świecie. Przekurwawyjebisty. Nie mam pojęcia jak to będzie wyglądać. Ten co na początku robił nawet dostał jakąś wyżej posadę. Stary mimo, że jest prezes to sam zapierdala przy tych kotłach, bo co chwilę chujoza go łapie jak widzi jak uni jego leczo beszczeszczo. Matka dzwoni i mówi, że stary o jakieś fundusze się stara, dofinansowanie. Jak się okazało chuja w zęby dostał. Ponoć sam marszałek starego chce pozwać, bo taką manianę odpierdolił przy wniosku. Jebany chciał dotacje na innowacyjność, to go wyśmieli, że leczo to nie innowacyjność i ma spierdalać. Tak w skrócie. Kurwica go ponoć nieziemska wzięła, że pinionc obok nosa przeszedł. Ale, nie ma tego złego, bo stary dostał kontrakt na leczo do Stonki. Teraz oprócz tego przekurwistego gara będzie miał całą linię chłodniczą. Węgier jak to usłyszał to konia walił przez tydzień na zmianę z sekretarką. Znaczy ona mu waliła, nie on jej. Stwierdziłem, chuj pojadę zobaczyć co tam się dzieje u ojca. Jadę se kurwa pekaesem, a tu z 10 kilometrów widać wykurwistą jakąś fabrykę. Myślę sobie „o ty chuju stary, żeś odpierdolił ładnie”. Wyobraźcie sobie kurwa jakiś ciśnieniowy gar wielkości pałacu kultury. I na tym jebitny kurwa neon LECZO! O skurwysyn. Stary zamawia paprykę, pomidory już na wagony. Zatrudnia jakieś 500 ludzi, ale oni „nic nie wiedzu o leczo, sam musze pilnować” jak to mówi. Zajeżdżam pod tą starego fabrykę, on do mnie wychodzi i mówi „pacz kurwa synek, trzeba było tu zostać i mnie pomagać, byś dyrektoram został”. Wchodzimy do odjebanego gabinetu, a tu kurwa oczom nie wierzę. Basen z leczo! Kurwa, olimpijski basen pełen leczo! Stary rozbiera się do gołego pindola i wpierdala się do tego basenu z leczo. Kurwa, co tu się odjebuje?! Wychodzę, nie zdzierżę. Potykam się o jakiegoś przestraszonego technika, który się drze „panie prezes, zawór ciśnieniowy się zaciął zaraz to wszystko wykurwi w powietrze!”. Odwracam się i widzę starego z fiutem na wierzchu jak w przerażeniu patrzy na pojawiające się pęknięcie w przekurwistym garze z leczo. „KUUUUUUUUURWAAAAA!”. Nie dokończył, gdy całe leczo zaczęło spierdalać jakby łysy z brejzers trysnął przez tę szczelinę zalewając miasto. Nawet na tefałenie o tym mówili. Miasto zalane przez leczo! Stary taką traumę wyłapał, że mi czasem go było żal. Odgrzewał tylko to leczo co było w zamrażarce i wpierdalał, do nikogo się nie odzywał. Wpierdalał i milczał. Milczał i wpierdalał. A nie, jeszcze sraki dostał, ale nawet na kiblu srając przepuszczał przez siebie leczo. Tylko przez sen kurwował na jakiegoś Zenka co mu sabotaż fabryki z zazdrości zrobił. Aż nadszedł ten dzień. O ja głupi, miałem nadzieję, że nie nadejdzie. Stary obudził się z okrzykiem „WIEM!”. „WIEM KURWA, WIEM!”. W tym momencie optymizm prysnął jak dobrze wyrośnięty pryszcz. Po chuj znów się do domu przeprowadzałem? Stary ubrał się i o dziwo nie zeżarł leczo na śniadanie, tylko wyjebał z domu jeszcze szybciej niż wtedy jak na Węgry jechał. Myślę sobie, po kiego grzyba, co on znowu kurwa wymyślił? Toć kasę za odszkodowanie ma, to niech siedzi na piździe w domu i się nie rusza. No ale nie mój stary. Wrócił po południu. Czerwony jak sam skurwysyn na ryju i dyszący jakby ataku astmy dostał. Spodziewałem się kolejnych worków z papryką, ale tym razem się na nieszczęście myliłem. Przytargał jakąś torbę ważącą z 50 kilo, jakieś siaty z ubraniami. Nie zgadniecie co ten stary pojeb wymyślił. Za chuja nie zgadniecie. Też bym nie zgadł. Aż mnie na moje nieszczęście oświecił. „Anon, pamiętasz to sąsiadke, co ona tam po tych szamanach jeździła? Spod trójki, nie?”. O chuj mu chodzi pomyślałem. „No pamiętam tate, a co z nią?”. Jak ja żałuję, że kurwa zapytałem… „Bo oni tam LECZO raka! I jo wyleczyli!”. Kurwa, no nie. W tym momencie rzuca otwartą torbę i siatę na szklany stół, z której wysypują się instrumenta lekarskie. Torba ciężka jak sam skurwysyn, blat pęka, matka drze mordę na ojca, on na nią, że nic się nie stało i kupi nowy, jakiś pies w korytarzu (od kiedy mamy psa?!) chce iść się wysrać, bo go stary leczo karmi i wali taką srakę jak ociec po tym żarciu. Cyrk kurwa na gąsienicach. Tak, zgadliście. Stary chce leczyć raka przy pomocy LECZO! Ręce opadli. Twice. Dzwoni do wujasa, tego od budowlanki, ale jak się tylko połączył, to usłyszałem ze słuchawki stek urywanych przekleństw najwyższych lotów pod adresem starego. „Chuj mu w dupę”. Stary nie był dłużny. Poleciał na pocztę dać ogłoszenie do gazety. Później w kilka dni ogarnął nową miejscówkę z równiej jebitnym neonem (tak, to ten co z fabryki został) – Tutaj LECZO raka. Nawet nagrał komórką reklamę, co ją wysłał do naszej kablówki : kobita idzie ulicą i pyta przechodnia „Gdzie tu LECZO raka?”, w tym momencie wyskakuje mój stary w kitlu i drze japę „TU LECZO!” i adres. Żenua lvl 9999 albo i lepiej. Siara się na mieście pokazać. Pacjenty walą drzwiami i oknami. Jak się łatwo domyśleć wcale kurwa nie leczo. Po pół roku do starego przyjebała się izba lekarska, że nie ma prawa wykonywania zawodu. I chuj bombki strzelił. Staremu dowalili wyrok w zawiasach, na szczęście odszkodowania z kasy po fabryce popłacił. Teraz kurwi i chuji w domu, że nie pozwalajo na nic w tym kraju. Miałeś stary capie zajebisty pomysł. Taki był wkurwiony, że znów żarł i srał leczem. Aż pewnego dnia przyniósł z kiosku po egzemplarzu Wędkarza Polskiego, Świata Wędkarza i Super Karpia. No i się zaczęło… Kategoria:Pasta Kategoria:Fanatyk